limitedwardsspleefserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Bukkit Essentials
Bukkit Essentials WARNING : *Do not pair with Bukkit General ! *Requires plugin Bukkit Permissions Essentials offers about 100 commands useful on just about every server, from kits to mob spawning. Commands: Location /depth Displays your current block depth in relation to sea-level. /getpos Displays your current coordinate location in the world. /compass Displays your current bearing in the world. /top Teleports you to the highest block at your current location. /jump, /j Teleports you to the nearest block, in your line of sight (Crosshair). /back Returns you to your last position after using any kind of teleportation commands (/warp, /tp, /spawn, etc...). When using this command after dying, it will transport you to a safe deathpoint. /World Allows you to teleport to any world by name, which is on the server. Social /msg This allows you to private message another player. /afk Sets your status as AFK, which can be seen using the /whois command. /rules Displays the rules, which are formatted in the config.yml file in your plugins/Essentials folder. /motd Displays the motd (message of the Day) which is configured in the config.yml file in your plugins/Essentials directory. /me Allows you to emote. /who Lists the players online and how many slots are left. /mail Allows you to send, recieve, and read mail from other players on the server. /helpop Requests help from online admins/operators. /whois Displays a specified players money, real name (if using a nick), and afk status. Administration /modgrp /essentials Reloads your Essentials.jar configuration. /reloadall Reloads all of your plugins. /gc Displays chunk, memory, and world information. /plugin list [ ] Allows you to enable, disable, or reload a specified plugin. /spawnmob ,mount:slime-size Allows you to spawn a specified mob with an optional mount, with Slime-size support. /clearinventory name Allows you to clear your own inventory or the inventory of a specified player. /broadcast Displays a specified message to all players on the server. /antioch Places LIVE TNT near or on the block your crosshair is on. /kill Allows you to kill a specified player. /nick Allows you to give yourself or another player, a nick name. /ping Replys with a "Pong!". Generally used to make sure Essentials.jar is working correctly. Cheats /give Allows you to give another player a specified item. /item Gives yourself a specified item. /time Allows you to switch the world time between day and night. /heal player Allows you to completely heal yourself or a specified player. /tree Spawns a specified tree 2 blocks in front of yourself. /bigtree Spawns a specified big tree 2 blocks in front of yourself. EssentialsHelp /help <2,3,4,5,etc.> EssentialsTele /tptoggle Toggles players ability to teleport or request teleport to/from you. Teleporting yourself to a player: /tpa If not denied by tptoggle status, then asks the player if you can teleport to them. /tp Direct (you >> player) teleport unless denied by tptoggle status. /tpo Overrides the tptoggle status and directly teleports you to the specified player. Teleporting a player to your location: /tpahere If not denied by tptoggle status, then asks the specified player to accept transport to your location. /tphere Direct (player >> you) teleport unless denied by tptoggle status. /tpohere Overrides the tptoggle status and directly teleports a specified player to your location. Teleporting to coordinates /tppos Type in an coordinate and off you go! The Y coordinate is your "Up in the Sky or Down near the Bedrock" location. EssentialsBan /ban Bans a specified player. /banip Bans the IP of a specified player. /kick Kicks a specified player off the server. /kickall Kicks all players off the server. /unban Unbans a specified player. /unbanip Unbans a specified players IP address. EssentialsHome /home Teleports you to the location of where you last used the /sethome command. /sethome Sets your home position at your current location. EssentialsSpawn /spawn Teleports you to the global spawn or group (Permissions) defined spawn area. /setspawn name Sets the global spawn and/or group (Permissions) spawn to your current location.